Half-Bloods
Back to Races Back to Index Description Half-blood is the name given to children of two separate races, such as the aesaurilian/dragonborn cross seen here. Half-bloods can be created from any two playable races (and perhaps some non-playable races, handled on a case-by-case basis), except dragoon.It should also be noted that half-dragons follow rules a bit different from other half-bloods. Physical Traits Since half-bloods are a combination of two races, there are many different traits, features, and ranges of height and weight in any given half-blood. Height Half-bloods may take the height of either of the two parent races (npc's must roll a d% to determine which). In the case of characters with parents of differing sizes, it is usually based on whichever size, and therefore height, the mother race was, though there are exceptions. Weight As with height, they take either weight range of their parents (npc's again rolling a d%). In the case of characters with parents of differing sizes, it is usually based on whichever size, and therefore weight, the mother race was, though there are exceptions. Skin/Scales/Fur/Feathers A half-blood that has parents with the same flesh type (such as a naeroth/nacatl both have fur) may take either or both for colors, patterns, and etc. Those with differing types have either, or, or a combination of both (such as a griffin having both fur and feathers), but may also choose colors, patterns, and other things from either parent when it makes sense (usually handled on a case-by-case basis). Hair/Spines As above, half-bloods may choose colors and types of hair from either or both parents. If a character has spines, they choose colors from the parent that gave them this feature. Features A half-blood takes the features present in both parents. In the case of a character who has one parent race that has a feature or features the other parent race does not, such as wings or a tail, roll a d%. Getting a 51 or higher will result in having the feature, 50 or lower will cause it to be absent. Note that player characters making a half-blood may simply choose to have the feature or features of either parent if they desire, and is allowed by the parent race(s). In the case that one of the parents has the option to have wings, such as an aesaurilian/dragonborn, they can make a roll as though making that kind of character before this. Our example will be able to either choose to have dragonborn wings (if a pc) or roll for them (as an npc). If they succeed, then both parents are considered to have wings, and must simply decide which set they want (npc's roll a d% to determine which set they have). In another example with a dragonborn/nacatl, in which one parent has the option to have a trait, and the other doesn't have this trait whatsoever, they simply follow much the same steps, rolling as though the character is dragonborn (or just deciding if the character is being drawn up by a player), and rolling again as though with a character that has one parent with the feature and one without (or, again, simply deciding if the character is a player). Culture/History Half-bloods are fairly rare in any form, and as such, do not have much of a culture. Most half-bloods end up in Dracovar, as the big city is often full of sights far weirder than a half-blood, making it far easier for them to get along with others and function in society, as opposed to a smaller village where being so different would often lead to being an outcast. In history, there are few half-bloods, though there are some that rise to renown, such as Noveda. List of Common Half-Blood Combinations The majority of half-bloods are griffins, and though others are far less common, they are still common enough to warrant getting their own nickname. Griffin - Nacatl/Aevolitar Half-Elf/Valoris - Human/Elf Half-Orc/Krexian - Orc/Human Attribute bonuses Take half of the bonuses from both parent races and add them together, rounding down to the nearest even number. For example, an aesaurilian/dragonborn would get from his aesaurilian parent: Str. +0 Dex. +5 Con. +0 Int. +3 Wis. +5 Cha. +3 And from his dragonborn parent: Str. +5 Dex. +0 Con. +4 Int. +5 Wis. +4 Cha. +2 For a total of: Str. +5 Dex. +5 Con. +4 Int. +8 Wis. +9 Cha. +5 These are rounded down to the nearest even number, resulting in these: Str. +4 Dex. +4 Con. +4 Int. +8 Wis. +8 Cha. +4 Special Abilities Pick half of the special abilities from each parent, rounded up. Our example would be able to pick either of the two abilities present in aesaurilian, and three of the five from dragonborn (though choosing those that require you to roll are still rolled, and failing the roll deprives you of the ability), so he picked Air Combat, Draconic Vision, Greater Scent, and Dragon Scales. Racial Skill Bonuses As with attribute bonuses, you take half the bonuses from each parent, add them up, and round down to the nearest even number. Basic Statistics Speed - Take the average, rounded down to the nearest 10'. For example, our example character would take the average of 30' and 40', which is 35'. Rounded down, this is 30'. If the character is able to fly or use some other form of travel, take the worse of the two speeds (and maneuverabilities if it's a fly speed). Our example would take 120', since it is the fly speed of both parent races, but take the poor maneuverability of his dragonborn parent, since it is worse than the average of his aesaurilian parent. Size - Usually, a half-blood will be whatever size the mother race was, though there are exceptions, such as with centaurs and dragons. If they are the same size, the character takes that size. Reproduction Half-bloods can only reproduce with a member of either parent race, which will produce a child of that race, or a half-blood with the same parent races, which will make another half-blood.